


Letters and consequences

by AanaStraus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Horcruxes, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, black brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AanaStraus/pseuds/AanaStraus
Summary: His hands shook as he wrote the letter it was already late almost after midnight. Sobs wracked his body as he felt all the emotions that he suppressed all these years came out. So he wrote his last letter for his brother. Tears blurring his vision and the almost hysteria of his death that loomed over him, even then he had to.Had to write, had to apologize, had to confess, so he wroteIt read asSiri,Please read this before you throw it away.a what-if story that starts with a letter.
Kudos: 15





	Letters and consequences

A what-if story:  
Regulus Arcturus Black.  
His hands shook as he wrote the letter it was already late almost after midnight. Sobs wracked his body as he felt all the emotions that he suppressed all these years came out. So he wrote his last letter for his brother. Tears blurring his vision and the almost hysteria of his death that loomed over him, even then he had to.  
Had to write, had to apologize, had to confess, so he wrote  
It read as  
Siri,  
Please read this before you throw it away.  
I…… I’m sorry.  
You were right brother, you always were.  
This……… it is a good bye letter and a confession, I’ll never know if you’ll ever read this but……. But I want to say that I’m sorry…………  
Sorry that I couldn’t protect you,  
Sorry that I wasn’t strong enough to say no to mother,  
Sorry that you had to run away so that you could be happy,  
Sorry that I let this Pure blood bull-shittery come between us.  
Tomorrow by this time I might very well be dead so I’ll tell you this for the last time I Love You brother.  
I always have  
I loved your pranks,  
I loved your smiles,  
I loved that you were free,  
I loved those chocolate that you left for me,  
I loved that even though we were not talking you still protected me,  
but above all I loved that you were my brother  
So brother mine I thank you for bringing happiness in my life.  
Attached to this letter is everything that I found about the Dark Lord and the blasphemous things he has done.  
I miss you.  
I love you.  
I wish you all the happiness.  
Goodbye Siri  
Your little prince,  
Reggie  
(his signature RAB)  
Folding the letter he called for Kreacher and gave him the letter with the command to leave it on a place where Sirius could see it, not noticing the looks the elf was giving him. Once Kreacher left he walked out of his room silently knowing that his parents were sleeping just a floor below, he let himself in his brother’s room and turned on the lights; just standing in the room and looking at the pictures of muggle contraption called bikes and tried not to stare at the scantily clad women, the Gryffindor banner behind the bed and the photos of his friends on the wall. He walked in and carefully knelt beside the bed and pulled out the fake wall, behind it were albums of their early childhood.  
He fell asleep in Sirius’s bed clutching the photo album to his chest knowing that this might very well be the last night he slept.  
\---------------- He woke up to someone carding fingers through his hair; he wrinkled his nose and moved away from the digits combing softly in his hair.  
“Reggie wake up” someone whispered to him still scratching his scalp just the way he liked.  
He opened his eyes to find the owner of the room sitting beside him, his brother who had messy hair as if he had pulled at them constantly, his brother who was wearing night robes as if he was preparing to sleep, his brother who had red eyes, his brother who came back to this cursed house even when he swore that wouldn’t take a step in here; he felt someone else in the room but he ignored whoever it was to stare at his brother’s face from this close distance. It was years since they had been this close; they could have been twins only his brother was more handsome than him.  
His brother was here, unbidden tears started forming into his eyes and his breath hitched as his brother pulling him into a hug; both were crying silently as they had learnt years ago (because Blacks didn’t cry, didn’t show emotion, ‘how dare you show weakness!’). He curled into his brother’s warmth and let go, all the helplessness, all the fear, all the mockery that he had to endure. It was a few minutes later that someone cleared their throat softly.  
He looked up to find Potter looking at them with a soft smile; Regulus smiled back timidly and tried to hide behind Sirius like he used to when they were kids suddenly shy about someone watching him cry, Potter simply winked at him.  
“We’re ready to leave.” He said softly.  
Regulus looked at his brother in surprise.  
“What do you say Reg? Run away with me?” his brother asked with a brittle smile.  
He choked back the sob as he nodded taking a shuddering breath.  
“Yes”  
\---------------- Regulus’s whole room was packed away and transported to Merlin knows where as they silently crept through the top floors to reach the door. Potter went through the door first; wands out, eyes alert and a curse on the lips followed by Regulus with Sirius bringing up the rear. Just before the closed the door Sirius threw in a hex bag and shut the door with a bang and they waited just down the steps, he looked at his brother in confusion only to get a wink in return.  
They saw the lights in the master room turn on and two pair of feet rushing down to the foyer. Just as the footsteps reached the foyer a massive red sparkle bomb blew and some off it came out from the crack between the walls and the door. Both Potter and Sirius started laughing like hyenas as they ran towards the bike parked at the opposite sidewalk pulling Regulus along. He was pushed into the side car as his brother kick started the beast. With a roar they were off down the road, Regulus turned around in time to see his parents colored bright red just as they turned the corner.  
He almost had a heart attack when the bike suddenly took off. Looking at his roguishly grinning brother who was driving the bike he gave him a small smile in return.  
\--------------- They reached somewhere on the silent side of London where his brother bought the bike on some roof. Turning off the bike Potter and Sirius both climbed from the bike and Regulus stood from the side car, carefully not to fall off. The two older men spoke something in hushed voice and hugged once then potter turned waving at him once and disapparated away.  
The sudden silence was awkward between them; Sirius cleared his throat and carefully moved forward and took his hand and began pulling him toward the exit of the roof. They ended up walking down the trap door into a well lit hallway, and from there he was led to the sitting room.  
Comfortably seated on the sofa he watched his brother work in the kitchen. He remembered the first time he had seen his brother in kitchen, it was his fourth year and he had wanted a few hours of silence from the politics of his house so he had headed for the kitchen. And to his surprise Sirius was already there making chocolate with the elves, it had been ages since he had seen his brother laugh like that. His presence didn’t go unnoticed as the older boy had stopped laughing. At that time his brother had finished up quickly but he had left enough chocolate for him to last a few days.  
Looking at him now fluttering around the kitchen banging the utensil he felt a calm he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was as if all the pressure he had on his shoulder had lifted. He smiled at Sirius when he bought two bowl of Mac and Cheese and had to chuckle at his brothers silly grin. Mac and cheese was one of his guilty pleasures from the muggle world. Sirius sat on the other side of couch; leaning on the side arm clutching the bowl between his knees and looking at it as if it held the answers to the universe.  
Finishing the bowl they left it on the coffee table and Sirius pulled out the letter and attached package. Keeping it between them he looked at the parchment neatly bound in twine, pulling the twine open he started reading the thick stack.  
Not many knew but Sirius had always been a genius, his prankster persona often made them make the mistake of thinking that he was anything less than a brilliant genius. He fell asleep on the couch with his brother reading through his research notes knowing that he was safe and that he’ll at least have his brother’s help in this.  
\----------- Waking up to the smell of coffee wasn’t something he had ever experienced (not in Hogwarts and heaven forbid in his home where anything other than earl grey was thought to be profane). He woke up to find Lily Evans sitting with a carafe of coffee and reading through the daily prophet. She looked up at him as he sat pushing away the blanket from his shoulder. Then he notice the other three bodies sprawled across the room with books spread all around them. “They raided your family library” Evans explained with mirth filled eyes, “That elf of yours was of a great help.”  
“Kreacher?” he questioned and the elf popped up beside him. The elf looked at him and looked away in guilt “Kreacher did as young master asked Kreacher placed the letter on bad master’s table, not his fault he accidently slipped and crashed into the cabinet there, it woke the bad master and he heard Kreacher wailing on how he was going to miss his young master. Kreacher is very sorry at how loud he was being; he will accept any punishment you give kreacher, oh yes Kreacher will accept any punishment given to him.”  
He smiled at the old elf and asked him to not answer any question about his whereabouts and dismissed him with a light pat on his head. He looked up into Evans bright green eyes and the soft look she was giving him, it made heat rise on his neck even more so when she laughed lightly. She looked over the other men with the same soft look and sighed; removing her wand she gave him another smile and made a loud bang. It was funny watching the three men jump and take a formation ready to attack and defend. With bed head and dry eyes they looked around for a few seconds then Potter groaned and went back to lay down; or well actually he tried but Evans was up and out of the chair she was sitting and pulling the hazel eyed man by his ear to somewhere deeper in the place he was living. Lupin looked at him with a lopsided grin and followed the couple into the house leaving him with his brother who was looking at him as if he was hallucination; he looked around him and found a ball and threw it at his brother.  
It smacked Sirius on his forehead and he blinked stupidly then the most beautiful smile spread on his face. He was suddenly picked up and twirled around in his brothers hug, all he could do was clutch on to him and laugh. He was then set back on his feet and pushed through the house with his brother gave him a quick tour; they ended up in the kitchen where breakfast was already on its way to being prepared. He was settled on a bar stool and he watched the chaos as found him-self comparing this to the stifling breakfast in Grimauld place. So he soaked the light atmosphere and stayed silent.  
His brother was coaxed into getting dressed and he was left alone with the other. “Thank you” Lupin started after a few seconds “he was worried about you. Thank you for reaching out to him”  
“Yeah thanks kid. He was ready to commit murder when he had finished with your notes. If we ever survive this you should be an unspeakable. The whole thing was well thought out and very clearly written. Even though I want to be sick at what he did to himself” Potter praised him.  
He felt pathetic as he soaked it all up; the easy smile, the free compliment, no strings attached behind the smiles and gave them a small smile in return, still not ready to converse with them.


End file.
